The present invention relates to exercising apparatus, and more particularly to a foot exercising apparatus for exercising the legs which can be adjusted according to the user's posture.
Various exercising apparatus are known, and widely used for exercising the legs. These foot exercising apparatus include standing bicycles, step machines, etc. These foot exercising apparatus are commonly heavy, and they need much installation space. Further, these foot exercising apparatus do not allow people to exercise the legs while sitting on an office chair. Therefore, one must leave from the table when wishes to exercise the legs.